


Whumptober 2020 - 31 - Experiment

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Kudos: 3





	Whumptober 2020 - 31 - Experiment

**_What makes you brave?_ **

“Excuse me?” A woman asked Ian as he walked down the street. She held up a map and showed it to him and began asking for directions. 

Soon, Ian felt a prick on his hand and the world went dark.

He woke, finding himself strapped to a table. He struggled against the ties to no avail.

A cold voice began laughing, “You’re not going anywhere.”

“What do you want from me?” Ian growled.

“We’re going to see what makes you brave. There  _ must _ be something different about you to be able to use the zyudenchi..”

Ian shook his head and opened his mouth to speak but stopped when a cold metal object was placed on his head. He shivered for a moment before a whirring sound started up. He tried to see where it was coming from but he couldn’t move his head enough.

Suddenly, pain shot through him. He shook violently as the voice continued to laugh. 

He tried to stay conscious but soon lost the battle.

“Ian?” A voice asked softly. “Ian, wake up.”

He struggled to open his eyes and saw a glimpse of red. When he focused further he realized it was Daigo.

“Everything’s alright now.”

Ian nodded slowly and tried to push himself up.

“Take it easy. You have some stitches and you were hurt pretty badly. I don’t think they found what they were looking for and ended up cutting you open..”

Ian blinked sleepily.

“Just get some rest. We’ll be right by you when you wake again.” Ian felt warm arms wrap around him before he lost consciousness once again.


End file.
